


Short Fic: Again For the First Time

by ffoulkes_no



Category: Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, oh look a bandwagon, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffoulkes_no/pseuds/ffoulkes_no
Summary: Bucky and Toro work on repairing the ship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Short Fic: Again For the First Time

"How are you bad at this," Bucky said, staring at the mess of metal and wires that _had been_ the viewscreen for the ship's navigation system. "You're an engineer!"  
  
"I tried to fix it. It just wasn't working," Toro shrugged. The wrench in his hand was too large for the job. It looked more like something you'd use on the ship's engines, rather than for the fine, delicate work of the Flight Nav. No wonder he'd made such a mess of it.  
  
"So you thought smashing it was the best option?"  
  
Another shrug. Toro's heavy spacesuit made the motion seem stiff and unnatural. "It was already broken. It needed replacing, anyway."  
  
Bucky sighed. "Okay," he said, wishing he could pinch the bridge of his nose through his visor. "Fine. Just help me get a replacement panel from the storage lockers. We can't run on the backup nav systems for too long, or the computer will shit itself. It doesn't know how to allocate the RAM properly."  
  
Toro's helmet tilted to one side, like a confused dog.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. Engineers. Some of them were so hyperspecialized, it was really a wonder they managed to run the ship at all.  
  
They made their way through the ship's long corridors in silence. Toro had never been a talker, but this seemed a little quiet, even for him.  
  
"So," Bucky said, glancing over, "how's your dad settling in? He just got in last week, right?"  
  
"My dad," Toro said. It was a flat statement, like his mind had been elsewhere, and he was just agreeing by rote. He slowed his pace and glanced around, then made a soft little huff, "Oh, yeah. _Pappy_." Bucky could hear the smile in the word. It was the first emotion he'd heard in Toro's voice in several days. "Pappy's doing just fine."  
  
"I'll be glad to finally meet him. You talk about him all the time."  
  
"Oh, he wants to meet everyone," Toro said, picking up his pace, again. "He's always excited to meet new people."


End file.
